


Woken

by flickawhip



Series: Matt Hardy Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Matt is up early... or very late...You take him back to bed





	Woken

\- "It’s four o'clock in the morning, what are you doing?"  
\- Matt turns to stare at you  
\- “What?”  
\- “IT’S FOUR AM MATTHEW!”  
\- You can’t help yelling  
\- “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???”  
\- “Torturing myself...”  
\- You sigh  
\- Move closer  
\- Groan at the feel of mud between your toes  
\- “Matt...”  
\- “I’m sorry.”  
\- You sigh  
\- Stroke his tangled hair a little  
\- Ever since ‘Woken’ Matt became a thing this has been happening  
\- “Honey, just come to bed?”  
\- He pauses  
\- Nods sadly  
\- “Okay...”  
\- You sigh  
\- Curl your arms around him gently  
\- “It’ll be okay baby, I’m here now...”  
\- He still looks so lost you can’t help kissing his cheek  
\- He laughs then  
\- Happily  
\- You sigh  
\- Roll your eyes  
\- Tangle your fingers with his  
\- “C’mon...”  
\- He follows you upstairs  
\- Lets you wash his feet  
\- Lets you shepherd him to bed  
\- You wash your own feet  
\- Move to join him in the bed  
\- Smile slightly when he pulls you closer  
\- “I love you, wife...”  
\- “I love you too Matt, now go to sleep...”


End file.
